


Like Lovers Do

by viscerals



Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Double Dating, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Two lovely couples in love, because we love that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscerals/pseuds/viscerals
Summary: Typegingi and Karen are supposed to go on a double date with their old pals Oliver and Randy, who have recently gotten married. while they end up cancelling, this makes Typegingi affectionate as hell.my part of a fic trade for @slushyisdead on twitter!!!!
Relationships: Karingi, Randy Jade/Oliver Swift (Mentioned), Typegingi/Karen Dunn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> Typegingi uses she/they/it pronouns interchangeably in this fic! They're also humanized.

Cinnamon, Fresh Cinnamon.

It was the first thing that Typegingi always smelt in the mornings. Every morning was simple, yet lovely for them, wake up cuddling your tiny girlfriend, bury your face into her shoulder, and just take in her scent as she sleeps. It was like heaven to Typegingi, and made her feel so calmed whenever she was near Karen. It was lovely, not too much in your face, yet not too subtle. The taller woman twirled her claws into it's partner's curls, adoring how Karen leaned into her touch.

"Gingi, darling. I'll never understand why you're so fascinated with my hair." Karen said softly, slowly opening her emerald eyes and smiling at Typegingi. Typegingi just chuckled, shooting a sharp grin at Karen with her fangs. Suddenly, Karen jumped up. "Oh no! Gingi, we're **late! The date with Oliver and Randy!** " Karen said worriedly, reaching over and grabbing her phone. There were many missed calls and texts from Oliver, asking if she and Typegingi were on their way yet.

"Hey! It's okay, Karen. We can go on a date any ol' time, missing it one time won't hurt anything. Besides! I'm sore as hell from the newest egg batch still." They said, cringing a little at the thought. "Just tell them we have to cancel for today, those guys can just have a day to themselves." Karen sighed, but nodded.

"If you say so, Typegingi. I just feel bad for leaving them hanging, we've never slept in this late!" Karen said, looking up at Typegingi with a look of guilt, she hated having to cancel on her friends.

"Relax, Karen. I promise, It'll be okay. don't worry yourself too much about it, lets just stay in bed and cuddle for a little bit longer, I already miss having you as my little spoon." It said, smiling at Karen with a soft blush on their cheeks. Karen smiled back softly and sat up, brushing the bangs out of Typegingi's face and staring into her eyes. "You've always had the prettiest yellow eyes, you know that? They remind me of the sun, because you're the light of my life, sweetheart." In response to this, Typegingi's tail started to thump lightly out of excitement.

"Aw.... Karen.. I love you too! I love you so so much my darling!" It said excitedly, leaning over and leaving a big kiss on Karen's cheek. Typegingi immediately hugged Karen close, practically suffocating the other in her chest.

"Maybe. Maybe missing out wasn't such a bad thing at all."


End file.
